Wind Beneath My Wing
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Cat has a 7 year old daughter. Cat is dying which leaves Jade to help her take care of her and her daughter. "Is there away to stop mom from dying?" "No...sweetie, there isn't." Cade friendship and possibly Bade (depending on who you choose to be Cat's ex-husband. Loosed basely on Beaches starring Bette Midler and Barbra Hershey.
1. Chapter 1

**This is loosely based off the movie Beaches starring Bette Midler and Barbra Hershey. You can vote for the name of it right here. **

**Names**

**Jessica  
**

**Margaret (Maggie) **

**Shelby**

**Whitney **

**CC**

**Victoria **

**Vote for the husband of Cat. The choices are; Danny, Beck, Robbie, or Andre. **

**I will start this story once the results are in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter. Robbie is her ex husband and her daughters name is Whitney.**

"Hold still, Whit." Cat demanded as she tried to get her ready for school. It's been a really tough week for Cat. She's been feeling tired and nauseous. Cat combed Whitney's hair and put it in a ponytail. When Cat was about to work on her hair, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Cat yells as she grabs a brush and rushes down the stairs. Whitney was 7 years old now and was a beautiful girl with a skinny nose, a healthy body, and shiny blue eyes with brown hair.

"Cat, are you okay?" Jade asked and Cat looked down and realize that she wasn't moving and she was clutching the stair case. Cat nodded and continued walking down the stairs. Jade bent down at Whitney and whispered something.

"Do you believe your mom?" She nodded her head yes but mouthed no.

"Anyway, I'll go drop Whitney off and you can head to work." Jade told Cat as she grabbed Whitney's bag and grabbed an apple.

"Okay. I gotta go." Cat started and made her way toward Whitney. "Bye sweetie, bye Jade."

Jade, Cat, and Whitney went out side and Cat went to her car and Jade walked to her car with Whitney. "Jade, what do you think's wrong with mom?"

"I don't know Whit. If I was a doctor, I'd be able to tell." Jade tells her and turns the radio on and Bette Midler's song 'Glory of Love' comes on.

_You've got to give a little, take a little _

_And let your poor heart break a little._

_That's the story of, that's the glory of love. _

"I made a cover for this song one time. Whitney, did you know I sang to you when you were a kid?" Whitney shook her head no.

*At Cats work*

Cat was a lawyer and was talking to her boss. "Mr. Larry, the person is innocent." Cat informed him as she followed him up the steps. She paused a little, feeling like she was going up and down. She followed him but in a split second, she saw black dots invading her vision and then she realized that she was on the floor and people were covering over her.

"Call 911! Cat, are you okay? Can you hear me!?"


	3. Hospitals and Phone Calls

After Jade drops Whitney off at school, she heads for the recording studio in New Jersey. "Hey Beck, Cat has been acting weird for almost a week. I think I might try to contact Robbie and tell him about the situation." Jade informed Beck as she stopped at a red light.

"Jade, you heard what Robbie said; he doesn't want anything to do with Cat or Whitney. He basically said that when Cat caught him cheating with Trina." Beck pointed out as he ate an apple.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna contact him. Well, I gotta drive so I'll talk to you later." Jade told him and hung up. When she finally pulled up to the studio in NJ, she got on her phone and got on contacts. She found Robbie's phone number and pressed call, hoping that Robbie didn't change his phone number.

"You reached Robbie (and Trina). If your Cat, I'm sorry but I don't want anything to do with you. If this is Jade, leave a voice mail. If this is Beck or Andre, do anything you want." Jade rolled her eyes at Robbie's voice mail.

"Hey Shapiro, hope you and that husband stealer are having nothing. Even though I hate you now, I still need to tell you something."

*at the hospital*

Cat was lying in a hospital bed with wires on her. The doctor came in to tell her what was wrong. "Ms. Shapiro,"

"Valentine." Cat corrected not wanting the last name of her ex-husbands last name. The doctor continued talking after clearing his throat.

"It seems like you have viral cardiomyopathy. A viral cardiomyopathy is an opened left ventricle of heart thickened, dilated left ventricle with subendocardial fibrosis manifested as increased whiteness of endocardium. When did all this start happening?"

"I've been tired and dizzy for the last couple of months." Cat explains.

"Like they say, catch it on arrival, 95% survival; we didn't really catch it on survival but you could be fine."

"Could you tell me more about this?" Cat asked as she raised an eyebrow. The doctor sighed then told her everything.

"A cardiomyopathy is a heart muscle disease that endangers the heart. It's a severe myocardial disease leading to heart failure."

"Did we catch it on arrival because I heard that if you catch it on arrival, 95% survival?" Cat told him and he shook his head no.

*With Jade*

"I think you know me." Jade finished singing. Her phone rung and she saw it was Robbie. She answered the call and started talking.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd call back."

"Don't tell anyone but I'm coming back to L.A. I want to apologize to Cat and see our little girl." Robbie said.

"What? You think that your kid will hug someone she barely even knows!" Jade shouted. She heard Robbie say yes and then she responded. "Then your dumber than I thought." Without a bye, she hung up and called someone she never thought she'd call; Andre.

**I am not a doctor. I got the info of the disease from wikipedia. **

**Do you think Robbie will ever see his kid?**

**Do you think that Cat would be able to tell Jade and Whitney? **

**Will Beck find out about Cat's disease and that Jade contacted Robbie? **

**Stay tuned to find out. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The name of the last chapter made me feel like I was writing an Austin and Ally fanfic because I named it Hospitals and Phone Calls. Btw, I like that show. When it says with (insert character), it will be their POV.**

Cat walked out of the hospital and got in Tori's car. She called Tori to come pick her up.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked as Cat buckled herself. Cat just looked at her and sat back. She mumbled her problem but said nothing when Tori asked her what she said. Se realized the stuff she'll miss; Whitney's graduation, Whitney's getting in college, Whitney's college graduation. She'd also miss Andre and Tori's wedding and Beck and Jade's wedding and first child. She'll never get to see her nieces or nephews.

"Cat!" Tori shouted, interrupting Cat's thoughts. She looked at Tori and saw they were already home. Tori visited for a while then left. Making sure that Tori was far away, she tried not to cry, she turned from the window and broke down in tears.

*With Jade*

"What up chica?" Andre said on the other line of the phone.

"Hey Dre, I gotta tell you about something...Robbie's coming back to L.A and wants to see Cat and Whitney. I think that he's gonna bring Trina and he will tell Whitney how worthless she was and that he was glad he was never there. Like my dad did when he came back."

"Relax. We don't have to tell him where Cat and Whitney live." Andre had a point and Jade listened to him for the whole rest of the call.

*With Tori*

Cat is acting strange. I mean, she was silent for the whole rest of the drive. I told her I would go get Whitney and bring her home. I drive up to Melrose Elementary and go inside. I see kids walking with their parents and realize that I can't wait to have a baby. I see Whitney running to me and she hugs me. I pick her up and take her out to my car. "How was school?" I ask her as I buckle her up and get in the front.

"Good." I tried not to bring up about her mom being in the hospital.

*With Jade*

I leave the recording studio and drive back to L.A. I decide to go to Beck's place when I got back.

*With Robbie*

I can't believe she hung up to me. Well she's Jade; what do you expect.

**I will update later so...ttyl xox. Oh, and there will be Bade and Tandre. I figured I put Trina as the girl Robbie was cheating with because in some episodes, he takes a liking towards both, Cat and Trina. Review and Favorite or Follow. Are you getting tired of the short chapters or should I make the chapters longer?**


	5. Chapter 5

*With Jade*

When I'm back to L.A, I decide to go to Cat's first. I pull up,to,her driveway and get my key out but I don't need to unlock the door because Whitney opens the door up in tears. Oh god, what's happened?

"Whitney, what's wrong? Moms collapsed on the floor. She's so pale and it looks like she's dying." I rush in to see Cat just passed out. I try to wake her up but it wasn't working. "Okay, looks like we're gonna take a trip to the hospital. Whitney, call Beck, Tori, or Andre and tell them what happened. And tell them I said to come over and take care of you." I ordered her as I picked Cat up.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I didn't have anymore ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you know you can update your stories on the ipad? I've been doing that. Anyway, here is chapter 6. This story will be over soon and after that...I'm doing a new Tandre, Cabbie, and Bade story called PVP (Prank vs Prank). Now, thank you for all of the nice reviews. EmptyPepsiBottle, it's a bad thing because he could do what Jade's father did. Can someone make a picture with Jade and Cat then put a little girl with brown hair, blue eyes behind in front of them and make Cat look like she's dying or something on there. Here is the 6th chapter. They are at the hospital already and have already called Tori, Andre, and Beck.**

**Cat's POV**

I lay here, slowly breathing as I think about the stuff I'll be missing out on. I slowly raise my eyes and see a creamed colored wall facing me. Suddenly, the door opens and the doctor appears.

I'm dying a slow painful death. Before Whitney was born, I made Jade the godmother even though she's the aunt of Whitney. Jade comes in the room and walks to me. She quietly whispers "I'm here" and strokes my cheek. "The doctor told me everything.

"I don't want Whitney to see me like this." I quietly say but loud enough for her to hear.

"We'll go to the beach and you can enjoy your last moments there." Jade softly says as she sits down and covers my cold hand with her warm hand. I nod and Jade gets up to go talk to the nurse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade's POV**

I am losing my best friend I had since Pre-K. The doctor said she had 24 hours to live. There is no way Cat will spend the last 12 hours of her life in a hospital. "Excuse me doctor, can I check Cat Valentine out?" She nods and hands me a clipboard.

I check her out and they put her in a wheelchair. When she sees Whitney, she smiles a bit.

**Cat's POV**

We arrive at the beach and Jade helps me out of the passenger's seat. We walk to the beach house my mom had when I was little and Jade sits me down in a pick wooden chair padded with pillows for my back and a seat cushion. Jade brings a green chair for her to sit at while Whitney goes to play in the water.

"Jade...I thought of something today...I can't imagine missing everything here..." I start saying and she looks at me. "Why does this have to happen to me?" I think outloud and she shrugs.

"I guess it's just time for you. God is ready for you."

"Why do I have to be dead on my 28th birthday?" Jade just shrugs.

I look out and the sun is going down. Whitney is starting to run up here and she reaches us. "Jade, can I talk to her alone?" Jade nods and gets up and goes inside the beach house.

**Jade's POV**

I go into the beach house and get a cup of coffee as I watch the sun go down. My phone rings and I see it's Beck.

"How is she?" Beck asks as soon as I answer. I choke on the words but manage to say them.

"She doesn't have very much time. In an few hours, she'll have to breath her last breath...no matter how long she tries to stop it." I say.

"I'm coming over. I'm bringing Tori and Andre." He says and I end the call. I go outside to see that Whitney has went back to the ocean. I go back to my chair and sit down.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**It must have been cold there in my shadow,**

**to never have sunlight on your face.**

**You were content to let me shine, that's your way.**

**You always walked a step behind.**

**So I was the one with all the glory. **

I look at her and her eyes are slowly closing and the sun is slowly going down. That's when I knew...Cat was with the Lord now.

**While you were the one with all the strength.**

**A beautiful face without a name for so long.**

**A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,**

**and everything I would like to be?**

**I can fly higher than an eagle,**

*The Funeral*

"We will always remember Cat as a good mother, good friend, and a good person. Sure she was not that smart but she put a smile on our faces everyday." I say as I speak into the microphone standing on a podium next to the coffin.

**'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,**

**but I've got it all here in my heart.**

**I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.**

**I would be nothing without you.**

**Did you ever know that you're my hero?**

"Cat was always a good friend. She would be there for everyone.." We all said our speeches and then we went to bury her. I stand at the head stone and say something in silence. I'm done and turn around. I walk to Whitney and hold out my hand. We go back the beach house and pack everything. We take a break and Whitney goes to Cat's room and I sit down and look at some letters.

_Dear Jade, when I die...I want you to take care of Whitney. _

**You're everything I wish I could be.**

**I could fly higher than an eagle,**

**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?**

**You're everything, everything I wish I could be.**

**Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,**

**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,**

I suddenly feel a salty, warm tear roll down my cheek.

**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**Oh, the wind beneath my wings.**

**You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.**

**Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

**Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,**

**so high I almost touch the sky.**

**Thank you, thank you,**

**thank God for you, the wind beneath my** wings.

_This is the last chapter._


	8. AN

**The story is complete but there is hope for a sequel because there were some loose ends like: Will Robbie ever see his child? Do Beck and Jade raise Whitney together? And others so...**

**Should there be a sequel if so...**

Summary; Cat's dead. Jade's taking care of Whitney. What's next?

What should the name be?


End file.
